dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hephaestus Jr
Hephaestus Jr (ヘパスタス・ジュニア) is the son and youngest of Future Tail and Future Pandora in very future timeline after Zamasu destroy by Future Trunks with Future Tail and Future Pandora. He along with his brothers and sister are the first new generation return as the New Blacksmith following the footstep like Pandora father Hephaestus. And yet everyone called him little Heps for short. Hephaestus Jr is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Hephaestus Jr is the youngest triplets childern, that Hephaestus or Little Heps is following his grandfather steps, Pandora father Hephaestus. He's very creative just like his father who also creative like artwork like Tail when he was young as well. He have yellow fur with humanoid face with rare genetic eyes colour one blue and one red like his father and his mother that he was born with rare eyes colour. He's appearance is a youngest child or semi-child character that he was small than his brother and his sister. He also have two/thre tails and yet he was very curious to know why his father got one tail, when Future Tail said to him about his origin. Pandora and Tail taught about two powerful basic that Hephaestus Jr is half Harmony God and half God of Destruction and yet he's very good making thing with hammer and everything. Pandora smile at him, that Little Heps is going to be creative work just like her own father - Hephaestus before he was killed long ago. Future Tail taught him about way of Harmony God, and yet he very happy that his youngest son is going to be new Blacksmith. Hephaestus Jr love his father and his mother and he love his brother and his sister including Horus Jr as well. He love his families, knowing he love them all. Hephaestus is creative artist who make thing with everything so that he will build it from his imagination to show his families they love it including his brothers and sister as well that Hephaestus Jr is now the future Blacksmith God. Powers and Abilities As a God, Hephaestus Jr is an extremely powerful god as his power exceeds that of an God of Destruction. Future Pandora stated that Hephaestus Jr's power exceeds that of even Hephaeustus himself. Hephaestus Jr is stated to have power that is comparable to that of his sister Uriel Jr who is said to be a Goddess of Destruction. His power level is about 1,450,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Hephaestus Jr has incredible godly strength, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster, but not to the extent of his father, brothers or sisters. Hephaestus Jr was able to wield weapons that not even normal gods was capable of wielding. Hepheastus is stated to be physical stronger than his sister Uriel Jr. Superhuman Speed and Agility: '''As a God, Hephaestus Jr has speed and agility that far surpasses that of any mortal, monster, Supreme Kai and even a God of Destruction. '''Fire Manipulation: As the God of Smiths, Hephaestus Jr can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Hephaestus Jr can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Pandora can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * Thunder Clap - Hephaestus smashes both sides of his opponent's head with his hands. * Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Hephaestus Jr learned this technique while training under his mother Future Pandora. Using Ultra instinct, Hephaestus Jr's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Hephaestus Jr's Ki-Blast is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. * Mighty Powerful God Shockwave - Hephaestus Jr charges green energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards the opponent. * Big Bang Cannon - '''Hephaestus Jr fires an energy sphere in an manner identical to the Big Bang Attack. * '''Light Bullet - '''Hephaestus Jr is said to have move thousands of times faster than his normal speed for short bursts. Transformations Ultra Instinct Hephaestus Jr achieved this form, after training with his mother Future Pandora. Hephaestus Jr's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 36,250,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Hephaestus Jr and Uriel Jr - Hephaestus Jr shares a good relationship but yet sibling rivalry with his sister Uriel Jr. Hephaestus Jr cares so much about his sister that he is willing to sacrifice himself just to protect her. Hephaestus Jr and Future Tail - Hephaestus Jr shows great respect and admiration towards his father Future Tail, thus showing that they share a close relationship. Hephaestus Jr and Future Pandora - Hephaestus Jr shares a really close relationship with his mother Future Pandora. Hephaestus Jr loves his mother so much that he usually follows her orders without question. Future Pandora is also very protective of him. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Characters